Where Are You Now?
by Meghanav3
Summary: When Brooke met up with Lucas that night in New York, things changed. Now she's returning to Tree Hill and her past might just catch up with her present.
1. Disaster Hearts

Where Are You Now?

 _Summary_ : When Brooke meet up with Lucas that night in New York things changed. Now she's returning to Tree Hill and her past might just catch up with her present.

 _Characters_ : Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott and more.

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own OTH or its characters.

 **Chapter One - "Disaster Hearts"**

Brooke walked around the empty space to see if it was something she could work with. She was trying to envision how everything would go. She wanted to make sure things would work out just like she wanted them too. While her mom didn't think this place was home, to her is was and always would be. She was just sorry it took her this long to come home. Now that she was, she wanted to make sure everything would work out, because she had some much to lose.

"I heard whispers of Brooke Davis being in town, but I didn't believe it until now," a voice said. Brooke turned to see Haley standing in the door way.

"Well if it isn't Haley James Scott," Brooke said. She walked over to Haley and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked her.

"I finally decided to come home," Brooke said her. "I have my company and my fame, but I still felt I was missing something. I knew if I was going to find what I was missing, it was going be here in Tree Hill."

"So then what are you doing with Karen's Café?" Haley asked.

"Nothing has been figured out yet and I need to talk with Karen," Brooke started to say. "But was thinking if it was okay with her, maybe reopening Karen's Café?"

"Aren't you some Fashion icon now?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I can run a Coffee house and a fashion empire all at the same time."

"Oh really?" Haley said with a small laugh.

"Plus I can get the great Haley James Scott to sing at my café," Brooke said.

"I don't know, I hear she's touring Europe right now," Haley said joking. The two laughed.

"It's just an idea," Brooke said. "Brain storming some ideas."

"Well if they keep you here in Tree Hill, then I'm all for it," Haley said.

"Thanks," Brooke said. "Here is where I need to be right now."

"I know Jamie will be happy to see you," Haley said.

"How is my godson?" Brooke asked.

"He's good," Haley said. "He's taking after his dad. Can't stop playing with his basketball and hoop in the yard."

"Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"He's coming around. Things haven't been easy for him, but he's trying." Haley said.

"If you need any help knocking some sense into him, I'll be happy too," Brooke started to say. Then she remembered about the sex tape that everyone got to see senior year. "Let's forget I said anything."

"No it's okay," Haley said. "Lucas has talked to him and I've yelled at him more times than I can count. Maybe you can say something he'll listen too."

"He's being foolish if he's not listening to you," Brooke said to her. "How about I came over tomorrow and I can spend the day with Jamie, while babysitting Nathan a bit."

"Jamie would love that," Haley said. "But just know Lucas might come over after practice, because sometime he brings Jamie down to the river court to spend some time with Skills."

"Lucas and I are friends," Brooke said to her.

"I guess I've been so wrapped up with Nathan and starting my first class I got things mixed around," Haley said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Brooke said to her. "I know I really haven't talked to many people since leaving Tree Hill, but I swear I've never meant to stay away forever. The launch of the company happened and then Victoria convinced me to expand the company. I just kept going and I'm sorry about that. I should have reached out sooner."

"You reached out plenty," Haley said. "Jamie loved the gifts you sent him, the money more, but he still loved it. I completely understood that you had this amazing company to run. Life happens if we want it to or not, but we end up finding a way to make things work."

"Look at you giving me a speech about the meaning of life," Brooke said with a small laugh. "Those students of yours are very lucky."

"I wish they'd think that," Haley said.

"They will," Brooke said. "I should let you get going. Drinks on me."

"Just tell me when and where," Haley said. "Brooke it's good to have your back in Tree Hill."

"It's good to be back," Brooke said with a smile. She then watched as Haley walked out of the store. "In more ways than one."

Haley returned home to find Nathan on the back deck staring at Jamie's basketball hoop. He's told her more time then she could count to get rid of the hoop, but she refused. Jamie wanted to be like his father and she was going to punish him because Nathan was upset over what happened. She wasn't going to it affect their son. Just as she was putting her stuff down in walked Lucas and Jamie. Jamie was trying to walk in this new jersey that he had, which was clear 5 sizes too big.

"Mama look what uncle Skills got me," Jamie all proudly. Haley kneeled down to take a look at the jersey.

"That is amazing," Haley said with a smile. "Hope you thanked Skills."

"I did mama," Jamie said.

"Now it's time for you to go get clean up and changed," Haley said as she stood up. Jamie start running to the stairs trying so hard not to fall over in the jersey. Haley couldn't help but laugh a little.

"How's he doing?" Lucas asked her.

"Same," Haley said. "He doesn't get that he's hurting me and Jamie. I don't know how else to help him."

"He if won't listen, how else do you get through to him?" Lucas asked. "In time he'll come around."

"I don't know," Haley said. "I love him Luke, but I don't know how much more I can take."

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Lucas asked her.

"If this continues, maybe," Haley said. "We haven't felt like a family in a long time and if Nathan isn't willing to change, then what else can I do?"

"You know you're my best friend Hales," Lucas started to say. "He's my brother and I know you two love each other, but if you really feel it's what's best for you and Jamie, I'm here. Just call me and I'll come."

"Thank you Lucas," Haley said to him. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I'm really hoping it won't come to that. I just really need to think of Jamie."

"If it does come to that I'm going to kick my brother's ass," Lucas said to her. "He can't do that to my best friend." Haley couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "It's you and me, Haley. You and me against the world." Lucas pulled her into a hug.

* * *

 _ **AN** : I know I have a couple other stories that have been put on hold for longer then I meant too. A lots happened and by the time I got back to the stories I kind of lost some motivation. Somewhere alone the lines I thought of this and decided to start it. Just throwing it out there to see if people like it. Maybe it can help me get my motivation, so I can finish some stories. _


	2. What I Meant to Say

**Chapter Two - "What I Meant to Say"**

Brooke walked up to Haley and Nathan's door. She knew what she had said to Haley, but at the same time it had been a long time since they had all last seen each other. God knows she was keeping secrets from everyone. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"We are leaving in five minutes Jamie," Brooke could hear Haley's voice yell. Haley opened the front door, surprised to see Brooke standing there.

"It's still okay that I come over, right?" Brooke asked.

"Oh course," Haley said. "Please come in." Brooke walked into the house and started looking around as she walked. "When you said you wanted to come over, I …. I guess I thought you still had so much to do. Didn't think you'd be around for another couple of days."

"I should've called first, I'm sorry." Brooke said to her. "Seeing you yesterday, just made me really want to see Jamie and Nathan. I wanted to be around familiar faces for a bit."

"You're always welcome here Brooke," Haley said. "Actually this would work out great. I should get to work and Deb won't be back in Tree Hill until next week. Think you can watch Jamie until Lucas comes around?"

"Of course," Brooke said. "I'd be happy to look after my godson and Nathan."

"Thank you Brooke," Haley said. "All the numbers are on the frig and Lucas should be here around 1 to pick up Jamie. I'll let him know Jamie is home with you and Nathan."

"Sounds good," Brooke said. "Now where is my godson?"

"He would be up in his room," Haley said and then she yelled up the stairs "And if he doesn't get his butt done here I will be leaving without him." Just like that they heard little footsteps racing down the steps.

"Don't leave mommy," Jamie said as he grabbed ahold of her leg.

"I am going to work, but I'm not leaving without you," Haley said. "Jamie, honey this is Brooke. She's your godmother and one of my best friends. She is going to be spending the day with you."

"That's right Jamie," Brooke said to him with a smile. "You know the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby. Now look at you, you're practically all grown up."

"Be a good boy," Haley said as she knelt to Jamie's level. "Uncle Luke will be around this afternoon to pick you up. Now give mommy a kiss." Jamie gave his mom a kiss and then rushed to the backyard.

"You should get to work," Brooke said. "Don't worry they'll be fine."

"Thank again Brooke," Haley said before leaving. Brooke turned and walked towards the backyard to make sure Jamie was just playing. There she could see him playing with his basketball and hoop. She turned and she saw Nathan sleeping on the cough.

"You know you have one of the most amazing wives and you have this beautiful son, but all you want to do is just wallow in your own self-pity," Brooke started to say to him, even though she knew he most likely wouldn't hear her. "Haley has done nothing but love and support you and this is how you repay her? I don't get it Nathan, why are you letting this one mistake change who you are? Haley deserves better and you need to wake up and see that. Things could have been worse and you are acting like they were. Get your stubborn ass together and fix this, before it's too late. Trust me Nathan, losing her is the worst thing."

Lucas walked into Haley's classroom, which had just emptied out a few moments ago. He walked over and sat on top of the desk across from Haley's desk.

"There seems to be a student missing from your class?" Lucas said to her. "I thought I was picking him up here and then bringing him home later?"

"I completely lost track of time and never got a chance to tell you that Jamie's at home today." Haley said to him.

"Did you find a sitter for Nathan?" Lucas asked her.

"Kind of," Haley said. "That's the other part I forgot to mention. You see Brooke's back in town and she stopped by. She offered to watch Jamie and kick Nathan's butt, so I took her up on it. I did tell her you'd be around to pick Jamie up at 1."

"Brooke's back in town huh," Lucas said. "Wonder what she's been up to lately."

"Still in the room," Haley said to him.

"You know what I mean Haley," Lucas said to her. "I haven't seen her since I got the call about my book. I can see where she has gone with her company, but wondering about her."

"Well you can go and talk to her," Haley said. "The two of you can catch up and I can continue preparing for my next class."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?" Lucas said.

"Not at all," Haley said with a small laugh.

"How are you doing today?" Lucas asked.

"He was still asleep when I woke up," Haley said. "I haven't fought with him yet, but the day isn't over yet. I meant what I said last night. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Maybe the thought of losing you might be what he needs to get his act together," Lucas said. "Whatever you need Hales, I'll be there."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said. "Just need to get through the day first."

"I'm always a call away." Lucas said. "Remember do what is best for you and Jamie. Worry about the rest later, because all that matters is making sure you and Jamie are in a safe home."

"You know Nathan is nothing like Dan," Haley said. "It's the accident. I know if he really puts his mind to it, he can get better. After all he was extremely lucky and will be able to walk again. He just needs to want to."

"I know," Lucas said. "One day he'll be the Nathan we all know again."

"One day," Haley said. The school bell then rung. "You should get going and I should get focused."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he got off the desk. "I love you Haley James."

"I love you too Lucas Scott," Haley said. He walked over and gave her a hug before leaving the classroom.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I know it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter. I thought it might help me get back into writing and sadly that never happened. I started writing this second chapter, but never really got motivated to finished it until the new year happened. Hopefully I can continue with this. I have an idea of what I want to do, but still unsure of how to go about it. We'll see where this takes me._


	3. Like This

**Chapter Three - "Like This"**

"Why am I even still talking to you?" Brooke said to the passed-out Nathan on the couch. "It's not like you're listening or anything. You're just lying there sleeping the day away and not realizing all you're losing out on in the process." Brooke looks out the window and see Jamie still playing with his basketball hoop. "That kid wants to be just like his father was. He wants to play basketball and maybe he one day play with you, but you don't care about anyone but yourself. So, Jamie has to go and play all by himself, but at least his has his uncle. You told us all you never wanted to turn into Dan Scott, but from where I'm standing you sure seem like that is where you are headed." Brooke looks back at Nathan. "Come on Nathan get up and be the man we all know you can be. Be the Nathan Scott who did anything to prove to the world he wasn't his father's son. Be the Nathan Scott that Haley knows you can be."

"You're really asking for a lot there," Brooke heard a voice say. She turned to see Lucas walking into the living room.

"We'll if it isn't Lucas Scott," Brooke said before walking over and giving him a hug.

"I missed you pretty girl," Lucas said to her as the pulled out of the hug.

"I missed you too broody," Brooke said.

"It feels like it's been forever." Lucas said to her. "How long you in town for?"

"Hopefully a while, maybe for good," Brooke said to him. Lucas then gestured to move the conversation outside. The two walked outside and the first thing Jamie did was run over to Lucas yelling Uncle Luke.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said picking him up and giving him a hug. "You mind if Brooke and I talk for a bit?"

"No," Jamie said.

"After it's you, me and the river court," Lucas said. He then put Jamie down and Jamie went rushing back to play with his basketball hoop. Lucas and Brooke sat down on the steps to keep an eye on Jamie.

"You're such a natural with him," Brooke said with a smile.

"I had practice with Lily and I just love Jamie so much," Lucas said to her. "Right now, I'm all he's got besides Haley. Nathan's not acting like a parent and I just feel I need to be around more to make sure he's not too affected by everything going on."

"You are the perfect Uncle," Brooke said. "Maybe I can spend time with you to get used to this whole aunt life."

"I bet you are a fantastic aunt," Lucas said to her.

"We'll see, but he is just the cutest," Brooke said to him. Her mind slowly starts to wonder away to everything she had left in New York for this trip.

"We didn't come out here to talk about him," Lucas said to her and it pulled her back into the present. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other."

"I was going to come and see you while you were in New York for your brook tour, but things got really busy at the company." Brooke said completely lying to him. There was another reason she had been avoiding him for so long. "After you left I ended up teaming up with Victoria to bring the company to bigger and better places."

"I know you were unsure of everything your mother wanted to do, but I'm glad it all worked out in the end," Lucas said to her. "You could have called."

"I tried to after Nathan's accident, but then I figured you needed to be with Haley and Jamie," Brooke told him. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't completely the truth either.

"Your family Brooke, whither you like it or not," Lucas said with a smile. "I know Haley would have liked to have seen you more too."

"Yeah, she and I already discussed that one," Brooke told him. "Life happens and sometimes you don't have any time to really stop and enjoy things. I know that sounds silly and I'm sure it is, but it just seems right."

"Are you that's it? Or were you just avoiding me and everyone else because of what happened?" Lucas asked her.

"I would never do that," Brooke said freaking out that maybe Lucas remember more then she thought. She was sure that he didn't remember them sleeping together and she was happy about that one. She didn't need to screw things up with Peyton anymore and this would have ruined everything.

"We got drunk… okay I got drunk, really drunk and kissed you" Lucas said. Brooke let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. "I was upset and wasn't thinking clearly. You and I were just having a great night and made me remember all the good time we had. I acted horribly and I'm sorry for that one."

"It's no issues and I'm not avoiding you because of that or anything," Brooke said to him. ' _It's something else completely that I can't tell you because everything in my life would be ruined'_ , Brooke couldn't help but think. "It was a still mistake and we've moved past that. I'm sure you're happy now and we should just leave the past in the past."

"That sounds good," Lucas said. "I am happy. I'm actually dating someone and I think we have a future together."

"So that's a no one the getting back together with Peyton?" Brooke said.

"So, you didn't hear?" Lucas asked puzzled Brooke didn't know about Peyton.

"She and I lost touch as well too," Brooke said. "We talk from time to time, but with her in California and me in New York, it's not easy."

"She met some movie producer and last I hear they were engaged," Lucas said to her.

"That's impossible," Brooke said. She would have heard about this for sure. "Peyton would have told me if she was getting married."

"It was even printed in one of your magazines," Lucas said.

"Peyton wouldn't get married without me," Brooke said almost hurt. "It must just be gossip. She would have told me. I'm sure of that."

"Even if she didn't get engaged, she's still dating some producer and sounds like they're happy," Lucas said. "I'm happy for her. She deserves someone who can make her happy and be there for her."

"You were that person," Brooke said to him.

"Clearly I wasn't. She said no," Lucas said. "Maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen."

"Do you really believe that?" Brooke said. She then wondered if he was right. If Peyton was happy with someone else then maybe if the truth came out then it wouldn't hurt as much. Or at least wouldn't hurt her, but she wasn't willing to take that chance just yet.

"Sometimes," Lucas said. "I'm happy for her. I'm happy and I think that's all the matters right now."

"That's good then." Brooke said.

"Are you happy Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"Sometimes," Brooke answered. "I've been feeling like I've been missing something lately and being home has made me realize that this is what I've been missing. This is where I need to be. I'm getting there."

"Well it's good to have you home Brooke," Lucas said.

"It's good to be home." Brooke said.

* * *

 _AN: It's been like a year since I last uploaded for any of my stories. I've been in the mood to write, but could never figure out which one to continue. Same how I ended up with this one and here is another chapter. Maybe I can find time to continue to write this one, fingers crossed. Figured this could be the interaction with Lucas and Brooke. Yes I did put Peyton with Julian, because why not. I was trying to kind of follow along with things that happened why until Lucas and Brooke in New York. Peyton had met Julian after she said no to Lucas and he went to New York. Since this is a Brooke and Lucas fan fiction, figured I could at least let Peyton be happy. Now I've done talking, on to see about the next chapter of the story._


	4. So It Goes…

**Chapter Four- "So It Goes…"**

Brooke walked into her newly purchased house. As Brooke put her stuff down on the kitchen table she is greeted by her mother with a look of disappointment on her face. Then comes rushing out of one of the bed rooms is a little girl no more than two years old shouting mommy mommy. She rushes over to Brooke and Brooke greets her with open arms.

"How's my baby girl doing," Brooke says as she picked up her daughter.

"Gammie and I payed," the little girl said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that honey," Victoria said. Brooke knew she always hated being called Grandmother. She always wanted to be called Auntie, but Brooke couldn't help but teach her to say grandmother.

"Did you?" Brooke said. "What did my little Scottie and her Gammie do together?"

"Your little Scottie tried to dress me up in toilet paper acting as if she was her mother," Victoria said.

"Someone's gonna be a little fashion designer isn't she," Brooke said with the biggest smile. Scottie shook her head yes. "I think now it's time for someone's bedtime."

"No," Scottie said sad. "We pay now."

"Tomorrow," Brooke said to her. "In fact, you can come out with me and see what your mommy is doing. Would you like that?" Scottie shook her head yes again.

"Do you think that is wise?" Victoria said.

"She deserves to know why we are moving here," Brooke said to her mother. "Now let's get you tucked into bed." Brooke put Scottie down and she went running to her bedroom. "Now is not the time mother."

"When is the time Brooke?" Victoria said. "You can't tell me you didn't come back just to throw this in his face."

"That is not what I'm doing at all," Brooke said to her. "You can't keep holding this over his head. He didn't leave me. In fact, he doesn't even know, and we are going to keep it that way."

"You're telling me that you never told him about Scottie?" Victoria said. "You told me that when he found out that he said he was still in love with Peyton and I believe the words you used were he didn't care."

"I said that, so you'd hate him," Brooke said. "He didn't know I was even pregnant and doesn't know about Scottie. It's better if right now he doesn't know. I couldn't do that to Peyton," Brooke said. "I don't want to fight about this."

"He deserves to know Brooke," Victoria said.

"If I recall you said Scottie was better off without him. That Lucas was no good and we didn't need that in our lives. I believe you said that couple times before you knew I was pregnant," Brooke said to her. "I need to put my daughter to bed." Brooke walked away and into her daughter's bedroom.

"Jamie is all tucked in and tuckered out," Lucas said as he walked down the stairs towards Haley who was waiting at the bottom. "I'm sorry we over did it a little today. Skills gets a little too into playing with Jamie."

"He's good with him and he needs someone like that in his life right now," Haley said. "He has you and while I love that you are around so much, he needs more. With Nathan…." Haley started tearing up.

"Hey," Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so," Haley said as she pulled away from Lucas and wiped away the tears. "So, moving on did you run into Brooke?"

"I did" Lucas said. "Was that you're doing?"

"Totally not a set up," Haley said. "She and I had talked a couple days ago and then she stopped by this morning. I was in a rush and she was willing to watch them both. I told her you'd be here, and she was fine with it."

"Of course, she was. We didn't end on a bad note," Lucas said to her. "Or at least I didn't think we did. She didn't mention about us sleeping together so really hoping that was a drunken dream."

"You can't beat yourself up about that one, plus can't really say you cheated." Haley said to him. "If Brooke didn't mention either it was a drunken dream, or she wants to pretend it never happen either."

"True." Lucas said. "It's most likely best to just leave it alone."

"Yes, just leave it alone and don't worry about it," Haley said to him. "Now can I get you a drink or dinner?"

"What about Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"You mean my drunk husband that's passed out on the couch?" Haley said. "He can fend for himself."

"I always knew never to piss you off," Lucas said. The two of them walked into the kitchen.

"If he rather sleep all day and drink all night then he can make what he wants," Haley said. "I have been trying Luke and with Jamie... I've told you I don't know how much more we can take of this. You know I love Nathan, I do, but with Jamie the picture I need to put his needs first. This just doesn't work for us."

"So maybe it's time," Lucas said to her. "You can stay with me."

"Is that really what I need to do?" Haley asked. "To take Jamie from his home and hope it makes Nathan finally smarten up?"

"Is that's what's gonna keep you family together then maybe," Lucas said. "You have said already that you can't take much more of this. I told you yesterday do what is best for you and Jamie and worry about the rest later."

"I'll have to think about this," Haley said. "I want to do what's best for Jamie, but I also don't want to hurt him either."

"You let me know and I'll support you no matter what," Lucas said. "You're my best friend Haley and I will do whatever you need me too."

"Thank you, Lucas," Haley said.

"Anytime," Lucas said.

"Explain to me how you seem to have no problem lying when it comes to your daughter," Victoria said once she saw Brooke enter the kitchen.

"Maybe I got it from my parents how had no problem lying about their marriage or lying to their daughter for years," Brooke snapped back. "I didn't lie about her. I just lied to you about her father."

"And lied to her father about her," Victoria snapped back.

"He doesn't even remember us sleeping together so I figured it was better to pretend it never happened," Brooke said to her. "He is in love with my best friend and telling him how we slept together the day after he got rejected by her didn't seem like a good thing to do. I couldn't do that to Peyton. Telling her a slept with her boyfriend wasn't something I wanted to rehash."

"But know you have this little girl and you brought her back to Tree Hill where her father lives," Victoria said. "You can't say you didn't do that on purpose."

"You're right I didn't do it on purpose, but I also didn't do it to ruin Lucas' life either," Brooke said her. "I loved growing up in Tree Hill and I want my daughter to grow up in Tree Hill. It's the only reason I'm back."

"You will crush that boys world," Victoria said. "Just prepare yourself for that."

"Everything is going to be fine," Brooke said to her. "I just need you to worry about the company in New York."

"I'll handle the company from New York," Victoria said. She slowly gathered her belongings. "But it's not the company you should be worrying about my dear." Victoria exited. Brooke knew deep down that Victoria was right and didn't know how this was going to end up. She just knew that when Lucas finds out everything would be changing.

* * *

 _ **AN** : It's a slow process but working on updating the story. They just might not be up as quickly, but I do have the next couple of couples laid out. _


End file.
